Primo Meets Decimo
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Giotto couldn't believe it, time-travel just can't be possible. But when an Arcobaleno pays him a visit and presents to him a four-year-old child with big doe-like eyes that creepily and eerily resembles him, all doubts were blown away. Chapter 1: Giotto's Future Son.
1. Giotto's Future Son

Hey guys, Happy New Year! This is the supposed-to-be the tie-in story with 'The Sky's Little Gift,' because I don't have a sequel for that...XD And because this was my original idea for the Secret Santa fic, I only changed my mind because I was sure as hell I wouldn't finish a multi-chap in one month...XP

BTW, you can read this without reading that other fic, I wrote them separately from each other anyway. :D

* * *

**"Primo Meets Decimo"**

**Chapter 1: Giotto's Future Son.**

It was just another typical day in the Vongola mansion, everyone was home because they all just got back from an international underground meeting the day before, and since today was supposed to be their day off. Having said so, everyone would be free to do whatever they want, well except for their beloved Boss who has to work during their days off because of paperwork. And speaking of Primo, he's probably drowning in papers inside his office right about now, and no one is going to disturb him, pretty much because they don't wish to be used as an excuse for him to avoid paperwork, that or they just don't want to suffer the wrath of a frustrated Primo when all he could ever want is to finish everything before even more paperwork comes.

Thus, brings our bored guardians to pick fights with each other like little kids.

"For disturbing peace and order, I will arrest you to death," Alaude held his handcuffs high in front of Daemon's face.

"Nufufu~! That doesn't even make sense, my dear Skylark-kun," Daemon managed to say before jumping backwards to avoid a sudden attack.

Not far from the insufferable duo, G was chasing after Lampo for calling him "Pinky," the insult never fails to make the right-hand man blow. And as usual, Asari would be laughing at the both of them for being silly, with Knuckles not far behind yelling "Extreme!"

Needless to say, it was a peaceful day at the Vongola mansion, nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal typical day... well, maybe except for that small and feeble-looking child who creepily and eerily resembles Giotto, sitting on the couch watching them with the biggest most curious doe-like eyes they've ever seen.

And they all stopped.

"What the heck?" G felt the color of his face slowly drain as he struggled to come up with the most logical explanations why there was a kiddie Primo-look-alike blinking at him as they caught eye contact.

"Who's the brat? He looks like Primo," Lampo was the first to comment.

"Has he been here all this time? I didn't even notice him," Asari started to take a few steps closer.

The kid then suddenly flinched upon realizing that all of them had just turned their undivided attention on him, he shrunk in his seat, whimpering silently.

"Aww, don't worry little one, we won't hurt you," Asari prodded, offering a hand.

"Yes, we're all very nice to the extreme!" Knuckles also took this chance to approach the boy.

"So, what's your name, bambino?" [1] Daemon knelt down in front of him.

"Uhh, uh... Re-reborn..." that wasn't his name, rather it was the name of the person who came here with him and left him here all alone as punishment for crying out loud. _Reborn, where are you?_

"Your name is Reborn? How peculiar," Daemon thought audibly.

"Eh? Ah, no... I'm so-sorry, my na-name is Tsuna-Tsunayoshi Vongola, but-but everyone calls me Tsuna," the child stuttered.

At this the minds of the guardians clicked, all except for Alaude blinked twice.

Giotto was the only person in the world with such a surname.

* * *

"Excuse me, my good man. But who are you and how did you get in here?" Giotto just got back in his office after fetching a book from his bedroom when he noticed another person's presence, he prepared himself.

"Buongiorno, Primo." [2] The tall and lean man's back was turned to him, so he couldn't make out his face. The man then slowly moved to look at him, but his fedora was hiding his eyes. "I am the world's greatest hitman, my name's Reborn."

After hearing the word 'hitman,' Giotto didn't think twice lighting his flame, and in an instant, sapphire eyes turned amber.

Reborn smirked, silently applauding Primo's choice to activate his flames but not make a rash movement of attack. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you or any of that sort. I actually came here to ask you a favor," by the time he finished what he was saying, he was already fully facing Giotto, revealing his eyes to stare him down.

Giotto's eyes then widened upon seeing the yellow pacifier dangling from the neck of the man calling himself Reborn, "you're an Arcobaleno."

"Right you are," the said Arcobaleno took off his fedora and bowed slightly before locking them both in another stare off.

"Well? Let's hear that favor," Giotto took the initiative, thinking there was no going around this since an Arcobaleno of all people came to his house for a favor, but not entirely loosing his guard.

"You believe me?" Reborn had to question.

"You're an Arcobaleno, that much is obvious by the strength leaking out of you," _with that dangerous hint of killing __intent__, _Giotto chose to leave that last part to himself.

"And so I assume you wish to hear the favor first before deciding to do anything about it?" Reborn couldn't help smirking at that unsaid line that was so obviously written on the other man's face.

Giotto merely nodded, ignoring the mocking grin that seemed to be forever plastered on the face of the taunting man.

"Very well then, the favor is simple... I just need you to babysit," and again, that smirk made its way to be expressed.

Giotto blinked, "babysit?"

"Yes, babysit. Simple enough, isn't it?" Reborn nodded to himself. But just as Primo was trying to ponder about it, there was a sudden banging on the door.

"Giotto! Open the damn door! You gotta see something!" Came the frantic voice of his right-hand man.

Giotto was baffled, not by the panic of G since he's always like that, but by his door, he didn't remember locking it. _"It must've been the hitman,"_ he thought to himself as he tried to peer behind him, but it surprised him that Reborn wasn't there anymore. He was about to call out when he heard the opening of his door, he quickly turned around to see the man he was looking for answering his door.

Reborn opened it wide enough to allow the person in, but G didn't step inside, he was surprised to see another man in the room with Primo.

"Who are you?" G tried to feel his gun under his shirt, but before he touched it another voice was heard.

"Reborn!" Tsuna rejoiced upon seeing the man who left him back there.

Giotto got surprised at the little voice, but before he was able to find the source, Reborn had blocked him from seeing. G was stunned speechless, the hitman moved too fast, even Alaude and Daemon were alerted.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, didn't I tell you to stay put?" Reborn bent down at the boy and made sure Giotto wouldn't see even a glimpse of him.

"I-I'm so-sorry, they sa-said that I sho-shouldn't be t-there," Tsuna kept his head down.

Reborn sighed, "well, I guess it can't be helped since you're here already," he turned to look at Primo.

"Is he the child?" Giotto asked as he tried to take a peek, but Reborn made sure not to let him, this made him frown.

"Once you see him, you might not be able to say no anymore," the hitman explained.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked, further perplexed by the situation.

And as the man in the fedora took his sweet time, G decided to break his silence, "hey, Giotto, what's going on? You know these people?"

Giotto was broken off from his staring competition, "well..." but as he thought about it, the little voice was heard once again.

"Nee~ Reborn? I feel fu-funny-weird," there was an obvious tug at the pants of the hitman, and the man looked down behind him.

"Oh, like how?" He already had an idea but it would be better to have Primo and the first generation guardians witness it for themselves.

"Li-like somethin's gu-gonna happen, a-and I'm not gunna li-like it," the voice sounded meek, but also a little troubled.

"Hmm, I see... your hyper intuition, it's developing too fast," Reborn noted to himself, making sure everyone else heard him. He smirked.

"Nee~ I-I wanna go-go home," Tsuna tried to plead, feeling a great dread for what was to come.

At that Reborn lost his grin, then he knelt down, making sure to shield the boy from Giotto's line of sight once again. "I'm sorry, Dame-Tsuna. But you're going to have to stay here."

"Eh? Wh-why? A-and you're not even re-really sorry," Tsuna whined childishly.

Reborn let out a chuckle, "well, you know what this pacifier means, right?" He pointed to the yellow trinket dangling from his chest.

Tsuna nodded, "it me-means that yo-you're an Arco-baleno."

At this, the guardians were alerted.

"And...?" Reborn prodded.

"A-and, you have an im-portant j-job...?" Tsuna was unsure.

"That's right, and do you wanna know why we're here?" When Tsuna shook his little head, the sun Arcobaleno finally took this chance to explain. "Right now, there's a big problem that the Arcobalenos have to solve, I'm one of them so that means I have to go. And while away, I won't be able to watch over you so I brought you here... to your father."

Everyone suddenly felt something took a dive in the gut of their stomachs, but they didn't say anything, they waited for the boy's response.

Tsuna's eyes shone hopefully, but it quickly passed, "but I-I dun have a Pa-papa."

"Yes, you do, otherwise you wouldn't be born," Reborn scoffed sadly.

"But th-that's impossible, Papa's de-dead," Tsuna tightly closed his eyes, shaking his head again.

"No, he isn't, would you like to see?" Reborn gave him a push towards himself and allowed him to take a peek behind him.

Tsuna tightly clung to the hem of his shirt, before slowly inching to take a look.

From Giotto's point of view, he saw a spiky brown mess of hair slowly making its way out from the corner of the hitman's body, he blinked twice. And then, he saw that eye, and it made his breath hitch. He only saw one because right after that big chocolate doe-like eye curiously peered at him, it quickly hid away as soon as it came. But that one millisecond was all it took, for Giotto to be overwhelmed by the urge to see the child entirely. He took a step closer, but stopped when the child suddenly wailed.

"I wa-wanna go-go home! No-now!" Tsuna's hiccups becoming prominent. "Th-that's just an ill-illusion! Yo-you're playing tri-tricks on me again! Re-reborn, you're so-so-so mean!"

"I trick you not, Dame-Tsuna. That was your father right there," Reborn was sounding serious now, he didn't like it when Tsuna started crying.

"No, no, no! Se-secondo told me-me himself that my Pa-papa died!" Tsuna continued to wail, and Giotto couldn't take it anymore.

"Just what in the world is going on?‼ I demand you tell us now," Giotto didn't understand why the hitman was telling the child that he was his father, sure the spiky hair was familiar but that was just impossible since he was never in a relationship with any women. And it also bothered him that the child kept saying that his Papa was dead.

Reborn sighed, before taking his stand again. He faced Primo, but before he could say anything something started beeping. He looked at the source of the sound, his watch.

"Hmm, looks like my time's up, I'll have to cut the long story short," Reborn's eyes turned into that of a killer, before he confidently raised his chin. "This child and I came from the future, roughly ten years from now, and he is going to be your son."

Everyone held their breaths, tension fell thick.

"In our time, the current Vongola Boss, Secondo, is waging war and is putting a lot of people in danger, including your son, Vongola's heir. We, the Arcobalenos are being called for help and while fighting you can't expect any of us to be babysitting your son, and we can't trust anyone either so we decided to bring him here, in your care. Now, you don't have to believe me or anything, but this child has to stay here, it's the only way we can assure his life," Reborn finished in one breath.

But before Giotto, or any of them could react, the child beat them to it.

"No, no, no! I dun wa-wanna stay he-here! I wanna go-go home! I wanna be with Mama!" By this time, tears were already steadily streaking down his face.

Then Reborn's very short string of patience snapped, "Dame-Tsuna, you do know how much I hate spoiled brats, right?"

"Eeep!" Tsuna was silenced at that, but then it was Primo's turn.

"You can't talk to a child like that," _and most certainly not to 'my' child,_ Giotto made his way towards the child, brushing against Reborn in his fury. But as he was about to take hold of the child and comfort him, he stopped. This was the first time he's able to fully see the child, and their resemblance was just undeniable even he couldn't believe it.

This child is going to be his son in the future, and in all honesty, it would be harder to _not_ believe he was his son.

Tsuna stared at him, but he didn't hold his attention long enough, "Reborn!" The child called for the hitman who was slowly being covered in glowing blue embers, desperately trying to crawl his way to his Tutor, he cried even more. "No! Re-reborn! Dun le-leave me! I dun wa-wanna stay he-here! Ta-take me with yo-you!"

"I'm sorry, Dame-Tsuna, but even I can't do anything further," Reborn then turned to look at Primo, "don't get too attached, I'll come back to fetch him when things have settled down."

"Nooo! Uwaaah!" Once Tsuna finally realized that he was indeed being left behind, he let out his loudest wail. And much to everyone's surprise, flame flickered on his forehead surrounded his body as he continued to cry.

Reborn merely stared, this wasn't the first time he lit his flames after getting upset, he turned to Primo one last time, "well, he's your problem now." And with that, he promptly disappeared. "Arrivederci..." [3]

"Waaahh! Uwaaah!" Tsuna continued to cry even more after Reborn had already left.

"For God's sake, Giotto! Do something!" Daemon reprimanded after getting over the initial shock.

_He's right!_ Giotto panicked as he quickly knelt down beside the poor boy, "hey there, little one. Please stop crying, we're going to take care of you so there's nothing to worry about."

But Tsuna didn't let up, he didn't even seem to listen.

"What now?" Giotto turned to his guardians, but they also did not have the slightest clue as to how one consoles a child.

"I don't know! Touch him!" G bellowed, panic hitting their senses as the child's crying toned down, only because he was starting to pant.

"He can't control his flames, he's hyperventilating!" Knuckles too got on his knees.

And when Giotto saw that his child was going critical, he did what intuition told him to do. He activated his hyper dying will mode, before enclosing his son in his warmest embrace. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but he cradled him as gently as he possibly could.

"There, there, little one. Shh... calm down, I'm here." He then raised a finger in front of his son's forehead, and diminished the flame by overcoming it with his own. He whispered his gentle reassurance, "shh... don't be scared, Papa's here."

And that was when Tsuna finally calmed down, tightly gripping on Giotto's shirt as he was slowly being lulled to sleep.

Primo kissed his son's forehead as the child completely drifted away to dreamland, then he stood up and faced his guardians, dismissing his own flames. "Looks like I have a kid."

"No," Daemon retorted with a smirk, "_we_ have an _heir_."

* * *

Giotto led the way through a door connecting his office to his bedroom, he didn't want to put his son in one of the guestrooms because he wants to be as close as possible for when he wakes up. Followed by his guardians, they saw how he carefully tried to lay down Tsuna, but he couldn't because the child was clinging too tightly. He chuckled and lied down beside his son, gently taking the small fingers off his shirt one by one.

After successfully freeing himself from his child's grasp, Giotto allowed himself to give his little angel a kiss, one on the right cheek and another on his forehead. He smiled to himself as he covered the sleeping little figure on his bed.

Suddenly he heard a snicker, so he turned to look at his guardians, only to find most of them struggling in fits of laughter. Lampo and G were holding their stomachs, Asari and Daemon were covering their mouths, while Knuckles was smiling to the extreme, and Alaude just rolled his eyes on him.

"What?" The well-renowned Vongola boss asked in slight whisper, not wanting to wake up his boy.

"It's only been a few minutes and you're already acting like a love-sick doting father!" G laughed and tired to control himself so he would't be so loud.

Giotto felt his cheeks go warm, but merely ignored them as he led the way back to his office.

"So... how did this happen?" G asked as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"I don't know," Giotto sighed as he took the seat behind his desk, "the man from before said they were from the future..."

"Did he say anything else?" This time it was Alaude who questioned him.

"Well, he introduced himself as the world's greatest hitman," Giotto rested his chin on intertwined fingers, "that he was an Arcobaleno who needs to fight so he can't watch over my child."

"We heard that much, anything else that we don't already know?" Alaude pressed.

Giotto shook his head, "we just started talking when all of you arrived."

"That brief, they were really in a hurry, huh?" G walked over to the open balcony behind Giotto and pulled out a cigarette.

Before silence took over Daemon voiced a concern, "Bambino mentioned something about a Secondo, didn't he?"

They all looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Daemon narrowed his eyes.

"That from the time they came from, we're not in position anymore?" Asari tried to answer.

"But he also said that his Papa was dead, didn't he?" Daemon continued to push it.

"Then, could it be that they came from a time where..." Asari trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Where we're already dead," G finished for him.

Silence.

"We need to interrogate him once he wakes up," Alaude motioned to leave.

"What? But Alaude!" Giotto tried to protest.

"We won't lock him underground, we'll just talk to him," Alaude clarified, opening the door to the hallway for his exit.

After Alaude closed the door, Giotto slumped back in his seat. And for a while, silence filled the air again until he realized he had completely missed something. "Wait—what was the child's name? The hitman, Reborn, called him 'Dame-Tsuna', but I don't think..."

"His name is Tsunayoshi Vongola," Daemon was the one who answered.

"Tsuna is probably his nickname," Asari added with a smile.

"I see," Giotto nodded to himself, pleased to hear he was bearing his name, "so his name is Tsunayoshi."

Funny, he liked how the name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

**AN:**

1.) Bambino - is italian for baby, youngling, child, infant.

2.) Buongiorno - Hello, good day, good morning.

3.) Arrivederci - Goodbye.

Since there are already a lot of time-traveling parental fluffs, I'm going to take a different turn in this fic. So, just so you guys know, this will be a little angsty; the kids will be a little rebellious; and they will not linger in one time-space for too long. You'll know what that means later. For now, please review! :D

— Lynx

01082014


	2. Babysitting Uncles: Part 1

Let me just take this time to answer a really stupid review...XD

Killer: I'm no fool. Reborn is the Sun Arcobaleno, not the sky, idiot.

And to answer the other more important query, yes, the other kids will be joining them soon!

I'll be explaining the time-travel stuff in latter parts so please be patient with me.^^

* * *

**"Primo Meets Decimo"**

**Chapter 2****: Babysitting Uncles [Part 1]**

Morning finally came and Giotto just woke up to the most endearing sight ever, Tsuna was still sleeping, hugging his arm as if his life depended on it. Clearing a few strands of the child's now messier hair, Primo started to caress the heir's cheek. It was soft, smooth, puffy due to the prominent baby fat.

Tsuna was the most adorable little thing ever, even his drool was cute.

"I wonder if I was like this when I was younger," Giotto couldn't help asking himself, "nah... those eyes aren't mine, their probably his mother's."

_"Hmm, his mother, huh? That means my future wife?"_ He thought about it and all the possibilities of whether he already met her now or not yet, _"what would she look like?"_ But he wasn't able to ponder about it for too long because as he was imagining his future wife's face, a flash of little Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode occurred to him. Tsuna looked much like him then.

"How old are you to be able to summon your flames like that?" Giotto whispered, and was surprised when someone actually answered his query.

"I'm fo-four," Tsuna woke up rubbing his eyes, and then stretching cutely.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," Giotto chuckled at him.

Tsuna suddenly stared at him, "you called me, Tsu-kun."

"Yeah, I thought it would be cute to give you a special pet name that only I would call you," Giotto smiled sheepishly.

"That's what Mama calls me," Tsuna had to say.

"Oh, what a coincidence then," The older man blinked, then smiled again. Reminding himself not to question any further.

Tsuna nodded cheerfully.

"Well then, shall we get ready for the day? Breakfast will be served soon," Giotto got up and carried Tsuna to the bathroom. He gave Tsuna a bath first, before taking a shower himself. After getting dressed, Primo carried his son again as they made their way to the dining hall.

The doors opened and everyone stood up to greet them.

"Mornin', Gio," G gave a smirk.

"Good morning, Primo. And to you too, Tsuna-kun, my name is Asari Ugetsu," Asari bowed slightly.

"Good morning to the extreme!" Knuckled held a fist.

"Yeah, yeah, morning whatever, can I eat now?" Lampo waved them off.

"Good morning, Primo. And also, Bambino," Daemon motioned for them to sit.

While Alaude merely nodded.

"Good morning, everyone," Giotto then turned to Tsuna as a signal for him to greet them too.

"Go-good mo-morning," Tsuna bowed his head shyly, then hurriedly tried to hide his face at the crook of Giotto's neck.

"Now Tsu-kun, before anything else I want to introduce you to the members of my family," Giotto motioned for his guardians one by one, making sure Tsuna was paying attention. He took his seat and placed the little sky on his lap.

"This good man with red hair and a tattoo on his face is your uncle G, my right hand man and Storm Guardian," Primo gestured to his right.

"Now, sitting beside uncle G is uncle Lampo, the one with the green hair, he's my Lightning Guardian. Then, the person sitting at the farthest of my right side is uncle Daemon, he's my Mist Guardian" Giotto then turned Tsuna to his left.

"This is uncle Asari Ugetsu, my Rain Guardian. The person sitting beside him is your uncle Knuckles, he's a priest and my Sun Guardian. Finally, the last person at the back is uncle Alaude, my Cloud." Primo, turned back at Tsuna.

"Do you think you can remember all those names, Tsu-kun?" But he was surprised when Tsuna was suddenly in his Dying Will Mode, although it was strange, there was no flame coming out of his forehead, as if he was just in a trance.

"It would be hard to remember all those names immediately, but it would be easier for me to tell who they are by their flames. Each flame attribute differs greatly from one another, and it exudes from each individual much like their color of aura." Tsuna leaned on Giotto's chest and looked up at him, "I can see and feel all of your flames clearly... I like yours the best, Papa."

Giotto blushed a little at that, but was still able to ask, "thanks, but are you feeling all right, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna stared and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out so he closed it again. And stared some more.

"Tsu-kun?" Giotto's smile vanished and was completely replaced with an expression of great worry.

But Tsuna still didn't answer, he turned in his seat to face Giotto and ducked his face in his chest, shaking his head almost frantically.

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was starting to panic, he held on his son's shoulders.

"I'm so-sorry," Tsuna's little voice was finally heard, he looked up at his father, eyes back to normal albeit teary. He whimpered, "I think I-I need my-my me-medicine, bu-but Reborn didn't gi-give me some."

"Medicine? Are you sick?" Giotto held him high and sat him up on the table in front of him.

"I du-dunno," Tsuna kept his face downwards.

"How often do you take your medicine?" Knuckles made his way to them.

Tsuna turned to look at him, "every ti-time I use my-my flames."

"Do you know what your medicine does?" This time it was G who asked.

Tsuna looked down, as if thinking about it, "it ma-makes my flames st-stronger...? I re-really du-dunno."

"That sounds extreme, I'm not sure if we have such medicine," Knuckles gestured to think.

"Do you think you can bare with not having your medicine for a while, Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked worriedly, expecting another weak answer.

But instead, Tsuna smiled brightly at him, "I'll be fi-fine, because I ha-have Pa-papa."

"Aww, how sweet," Asari couldn't help a squeal.

Giotto allowed an almost exasperated sigh of relief, the worry was still there but it felt endearing that his child would bear with sickness as much as he could for him. He pulled back Tsuna in a gentle embrace and smiled contentedly to himself, silently swearing that he would also do his best to assure his child well being.

"Ehem, I believe we still need to eat breakfast, and afterwards you still have work, a lot of it, Gio." G reminded him of the things he doesn't really deem a important as spending time with his son.

"But G~! I want to spend time with Tsu-kun~!" Gio reasoned in an almost whiny tone, before adding the sure-win guilt-trip that would break anyone. "...while he's still here."

G glared at him, but relented nonetheless, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but you gotta finish what's left on your desk, and that lunch meeting at noon."

"But G~! That's exactly what I have for today~!" Giotto whined some more.

"That's because you didn't let me finish! After those your free for the rest of the week," G declared and slumped in his seat, knowing full well that he has to do the work instead.

"Oh G~! Thank you~! Thank you so much~! You're the best~!" Giotto beamed with obvious glee, then started to raise Tsuna up and down in his mirth.

"Yeah..." G watched them, and so did everyone else, all aware of the same thought. He whispered to himself, "...just don't get too attached."

"Nufufu~ it might already be too late for that," Daemon was the one who replied.

* * *

Since Giotto had so much to do he allowed, with too much whining on his part, for his little angel to be taken away from him. Doing only what he could do, he would work nonstop for over three hours to finish all the work on his desk by lunch, then go to the meeting and after it's all done and over with he's free for the rest of the week! And hopefully enough, Tsuna would stay even longer than that.

But while he was working of course he had to leave Tsuna in trustworthy hands, and whom does he entrust his child's care into? Not his family of course, they were terrible with kids! Well, more precisely, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon and Alaude. Yes, all of them in short.

G just doesn't go well with kids, it was just downright impossible. They tried in an orphanage once, _once_.

Asari, while he was an enjoyable fellow and easy to getting along with anyone, that includes kids, but his room is filled with deadly knives of all shapes and sizes. Not to mention that his eyes change drastically once provoked, and it was always as if he was a different person, a skilled assassin who might lose control when he snaps, sometimes, kinda, sort of, yeah.

Lampo, is an obvious no-good. A child takes better care of himself compared to him, obviously. Add that to the fact that he's lazy, will only boss the kid around, whines too much, and could never be imagined giving a damn. Well, damn.

Knuckles, as caring and as fatherly as he is, he could still get little too extreme, and you know what I extremely mean.

Daemon, although he openly adores children, in a mocking way. He also kinda scares them away, and he laughs creepily. And Giotto would trust him with his life, but not with Tsu-kun's. He is still family, but that's besides the point, he will not have Daemon babysit.

And finally, Alaude is Alaude, that's it.

But still!

Tsu-kun was left in their hands no matter how much Giotto had begged, or pleaded, and almost cried—they closed the door on his face before that happened. And so our little bundle of irresistible delight was currently in G's hands, the rest of the guardians around him as he placed little Tsuna in the middle of the couch.

But why and how did it happen if Giotto was so against it?

Simple, because Tsuna wanted it that way.

"So, let me get this straight, you actually want us to take care of you?" G asked him as he knelt in front of the child.

"We-well, I just wa-wanna ge-get to know Vo-vongola's first ge-generation," Tsuna meekly answered.

"You know about Vongola?" Alaude narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna nodded, "it's m-my family."

Everyone smiled a little inside at that.

"Why?" Alaude continued.

"Because I-I don't know a-anything about Pa-papa and his fri-friends," Tsuna looked up at him tentatively before looking back down on his shoes again.

"They didn't tell you anything about us?" Asari sat beside the boy.

Tsuna shook his head, "Re-reborn said it-it wasn't ti-time yet."

"Because you're still too young," Alaude gave a nod of understanding.

"But you do know how your Papa looked like, right?" Daemon sat on his other side.

Tsuna looked at him as if he would be punished if he gave an answer, "...no."

"What? Are you telling us that this is the first time you saw the face of your father?" G asked, trying to maintain a gentle posture.

Tsuna nodded, "the ma-mansion was bu-burned down, so-so everything go-got ruined."

"When did that happen?" Alaude prodded again.

"During the fa-fall of the fi-first ge-generation." Tsuna hunched his shoulders, not feeling any comfortable with their questions.

Tension was thickening.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now to the extreme," Knuckles glanced at Alaude before walking over to the child, G stood and stepped away to make room for him. "So, what do you want to play?"

"I du-dunno," the child answered weakly.

"Hrmmm," Knuckles didn't know what to say after that.

So it was Asari who gave it another try, "what do you normally do in your free time?"

Tsuna looked down as if he did something bad, but still answered as honestly as he could, "we-well, I ha-have training."

Eyes widened. Even Lampo who didn't care and was only watching, felt a little bothered.

"But Tsu-kun, you're only four years old, am I right?" Asari asked, voice laced with concern.

Tsuna nodded, but didn't say anything further.

"What kind of training?" Daemon asked as he gently placed a hand on Tsuna's hair to play with it.

"They ma-make me run a-around the ma-mansion," the child answered, raising his hand to his hair trying to fix what Daemon was messing.

"How many laps?" Alaude had to admit, that if he wasn't sympathetic with the little one, he is now, a little, sort of.

"Uhm, I-I dunno, I al-always lose co-count, so I-I just st-stop when I ca-can't run anymore," he finally gave up on his messy hair, it's not like Daemon is doing anything that would make it look any different.

"Doesn't that make you feel tired?" Asari asked, more worried now than ever.

"No-not really, Re-reborn gives me a lo-lot of me-medicine," Tsuna started to play with his toes, waving his foot back and forth, not even noticing how his father's guardians have stiffened at his last answer.

"Why do you train?" Alaude got over it fast.

"Reborn sa-says it's for sta-mina, so I-I could be-be str-ong and protect the family," he didn't stutter the last part which only made the guardians believe further how normal it was for him, to even have such a reason at such a young age.

Silence.

There was no doubt this child was being raised as an heir, the future Boss of the famiglia.

"That was such a nice answer, little one, but right now you don't need to have training, so do you have anything else that you want to do?" Asari thought that it was finally time to change the topic, he was starting to sense boredom coming from the innocent child.

"Re-reborn te-tells me to stu-dy all the time," he answered again, not knowing anything else to say.

"Could you tell us something that this Reborn doesn't tell you?" G snapped, failing to not raise his voice at the child, granted that he wasn't mad, he just couldn't believe what life awaits the children of Vongola.

Tsuna flinched and hid his face on Daemon's coat, hands tugging tightly.

"G!" Knuckles and Daemon reprimanded him.

G sighed, "okay, sorry..." he knelt back down in front of Tsuna, "I just want to know if you do anything else other than what that Reborn tells you."

Tsuna peeked at him with one eye before slowly revealing his angelic face again, but he didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

"You don't play?" Asari asked, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"We-well, I ha-have a lot of to-toys, people gi-give me gifts ev-everyday," Tsuna wasn't really sure if he answered him right.

"What about friends?" Knuckles prodded.

"I-I'm the only kid li-living in the man-sion," Tsuna asked a bit shy about his situation.

And that was just sad.

"What about your mother?" G carelessly blurted out.

"Mama's al-always in the ho-hospital," Tsuna bit his lip.

And that was just sadder, they couldn't pry deeper.

G sighed again in exasperation for God knows how many times already.

"Okay, so what do we do?" G stood up from his position, looking at all of them for any suggestion at all.

"Well, since Tsuna originally wanted to get to know us, why don't we all spend time with him, one by one?" Asari asked everyone good-naturedly.

And truthfully, it would be a feat to say no after all the things they asked the poor little boy, an in which he answered as honestly as he could.

Also, it was because they knew they'd feel like the worst man that ever lived if they refused the little Primo-look-alike who is by now staring at them so expectantly with his big, gooey, almost melting doe-like eyes made out of chocolate and all that's nice.

G sighed yet again, "fine! I'll go first since I'll be going with Gio later for the meeting."

Quickly after saying this, Tsuna inched closer to the edge of the couch and raised both his arms, repeatedly curling his fingers as if to tell G to carry him. And of course he did.

"Since it's only nine, we'll all get to spend at least an hour with him, until Gio and I get back from the meeting which would probably end by three," G moved to leave and Lampo tried to make up an excuse to clear himself out of it, but nothing came out, so he merely watched G leave.

"So we're babysitting a brat?" Lampo's shoulders sagged.

"It's not gonna be so bad, after all that child's too adorable for his own good," Asari defended, chuckling to himself. "I'm next after G, okay?"

"And I'll go after you to the extreme!" Knuckles proclaimed.

"I'm going last," Alaude informed them before he turned and left.

"Nufufu~! I shall go after Knuckles then," Daemon assigned himself too cheerfully.

"Can I pass? I'm not good with kids," Lampo whined some more.

"I don't mind taking over you time, but you have to tell bambino yourself that you don't want to spend time with him," Daemon sneered before walking away.

"I can't do that! What if he cries?" Lampo tried to be stubborn.

"He won't cry if you would just do it to the extreme!" Knuckles chided him.

"That's right, Lampo. Even G who is admittedly worse in kids than you was easily persuaded, don't worry and just play with him in an hour and you won't even notice time's already up." Asari continued to coax him as they started to head out.

"Geez... this is so bothersome," Lampo let out a dejected sigh, if only he knew how wrong he'd be.

* * *

G carried Tsuna over to his room, he didn't know what to do with the boy but he figured he'll just wing it. Unfortunately, once he opened the door, he was gravely reminded why they didn't keep kids around. His room littered numerous weapons of all kinds, from disassembled guns lying on the coffee table to the armalite on his bed, to the pistol collection he had displayed over the fireplace to the grenades on top of his bedside table and so on.

He looked down to see the brunette mildly interested at the sight.

"What can I say? I'm a messy person," G justified, putting the child down so he could clean up a little, "don't touch anything."

After gathering the disassembled gun pieces, and throwing them inside one of his drawers, G took the armalite and tried to look for a high enough place where Tsuna can't reach it, not that he thought the kid would try. Thinking that last thought, G looked back to the kid by the doorway, Tsuna hadn't moved from his position.

"Hmmm, since you're already on training and have a hitman for a bodyguard, I assume this isn't the first time you've seen a gun?" G didn't know where this might take them but he just got curious all of a sudden so he asked.

Tsuna nodded, "Reborn al-ways ha-had a gun, he also sho-showed me how to asse-mble and fi-fire one."

"You tried to fire a gun before?" G inquired, further not liking what he was hearing.

"On-only an air-gun," Tsuna shifted his gaze, unsure if his answer was pleasing or not.

G nodded, and put the armalite inside his closet, then he collected the grenades and placed them inside one of his dressers, when he saw one of his revolvers. A thought occurred to him, and he decided to take it.

"Come on, let's go outside, we'll have target practice," G scooped him up and made their way to the garden.

When they got there, G sat him in the porch then he positioned himself. But then a thought occurred to him, "hey, what should I be shooting at?"

"Ple-please not ani-mals," Tsuna held his hands together.

G shrugged before pointing on random things he thought he could shoot.

_Bang!_

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was alerted when he suddenly heard a gunshot, he quickly rushed out of his office, running as fast as he could to the direction of the ongoing shots. And apparently, he was not the only one alerted, he met up with Alaude, Daemon, Asari, and Knuckles on the way there.

"Where's G?" He asked, his every step precise.

"He's the one babysitting Tsuna right now," Asari replied, also quick on his feet.

"Bambino should be fine, even Pinky isn't that irresponsible," Daemon assured him as they made their way over the nearest veranda, surprisingly, Lampo was already there.

They came to a stop and gaped, blooms of red roses littered the yard as G continued to shoot at the said flowers.

"G! What on earth are you doing?" Giotto asked frantic due to the sight that greeted them.

But before G could look back to answer him, someone else already did, "it's ta-target shoo-ting, Papa."

Giotto looked towards the side to see Tsuna happily sitting there.

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was immediately by his side, "are you all right? Did he scare you?" But before Tsuna could even reply, his father immediately redirected his attention. "G! What in heavens were you thinking?‼"

"I was just showing him how I shoot, because he wanted to get to know us, remember? It was the only thing I could think of," G tried to explain but Giotto wasn't relenting.

"But still! You could've just taken him to his room and played something! Anything!" Giotto knew he wasn't usually this frantic, but the mere thought that his son was there, made all sorts of emotion elevate from him to the extreme. "God! You weren't thinking at all!"

All eyes widened.

That was the first time Giotto blew up on anyone, and it was on his best friend at that.

"PAPA!" Tsuna shouted his loudest.

And that snapped Giotto out of it, he slowly looked towards his son, who was now running towards him.

Tsuna hugged his legs and rubbed his face on his pants, "I'm so-sorry, Papa. I-it was my fa-fault, ple-ase don't get ma-mad at Uncle G."

"I'm not mad," Giotto sighed in exasperation before assuring Tsuna by ruffling his hair, but then he remembered his earlier action, "was I?"

The Vongola Boss looked at G, and saw his right-hand man still a bit stunned at what happened, then he looked back down at his son before looking back at G again.

"I am so sorry, G! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Giotto explained, he didn't know what had gotten into him.

Finally, G was able to recover after hearing the apology, "it's okay, it's fine, I was just a bit surprised."

"Are you all right, Giotto?" Asari came up from behind, worried glances thrown at him by his other guardians as well.

"I'm fine, I'm just... really sorry everyone," Giotto turned his attention back to his son, kneeling down in front of him before hugging him tightly. "I still haven't finished my work yet so I have to go, I'll see you later Tsu-kun," he kissed his son's forehead and immediately went on his way. "I'll leave Tsu-kun in your care."

"Papa," Tsuna murmured to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, little one, your Papa will be fine," Asari assured him.

"Yeah, I'll watch over him," G said as he started to follow after his Boss, "take over, Asari. It's your turn."

"Gladly," Asari nodded with a smile as he stood back up again.

Once G was out of earshot Lampo couldn't help asking, "okaay, what just happened?"

Unexpectedly, it was Daemon who answered, "Giotto's starting to feel the pressure, everything's different now that he's a father."

* * *

**AN:**

The next chapter is the continuation of their babysitting troubles...XD And I'm so sorry, I'm no good at fluff and this is angst! T.T but please review!

— Lynx

01122014


End file.
